La Manera En que te amé
by Fryda Franco Khjb
Summary: Seguir amando a pesar de que él la abandono hace casi tres años... quiza deberia darle una nueva oportunidad al amor y abrir el corazon de nuevo o quedarse aferrada a aquel viejo sentiemiento ¿se podría quedar con las 2 cosas? ¿que decidirá?  SxS


**The Way I Loved You... ****(La Manera En Que Te Amé) **

**Bueno... aqui con una nueva idea que me llegó de golpe mientras escuchaba musica... ****Les recomendaria que mientras leen el One-shot escucharan la cancion que le da titulo a este tema... **

**The Way I Loved You de Taylor Swift **

**Titulo del one-shot:** _The Way I Loved You (la manera en que te amé)_

**Autor/a:** HayaashiFrydaa

**Género:** _Drama & romance ^^_

**Clasificación:** _Todos los publicos _

**Advertencias:** _ninguno_

**Publicaciones:** _en Mundo Sasusaku y Aquí en Fanfiction_

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de Mashashi Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

Hace ya más de dos años que te fuiste…

Hace ya más de dos años que me abandonaste en aquel lugar frio y solitario… aquel lugar que reflejaba mis emociones aquella noche, te fuiste sin darme una explicación coherente del porque me dejabas, tan solo me diste un simple gracias cuando te fuiste…

Siempre pensé que el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos te habían servido para rectificar en tu cometido, pero cuando me dejaste me di cuenta que nunca cambiaste, eras demasiado egocéntrico; en realidad siempre lo has sido, pero a pesar de todos tus defectos siempre te amé… sin importar que tan frio eras conmigo, sin importar tu indiferencia o tu rechazo, al final pensé que había logrado cambiarte, y tal vez lo hice, pero no del todo y sin darme cuenta todo se esfumó, se esfumó como tú, aquella noche lluviosa…

¿Recuerdas todas las veces que te dije que te amaba? Bueno pues ese sentimiento jamás desapareció, a pesar de que te fuiste, ese sentimiento siempre ha estado ahí, siempre…

Mis amigas me decían que tenía que olvidarte, que jamás volverías, que nunca me quisiste… pero yo confiaba en ti, y aquel sentimiento profundo y hermoso no se podía olvidar de un momento a otro…

Todos decían que ya era más capricho que sentimiento, que yo me aferraba a tu recuerdo solo para ser infeliz, siempre me dijeron que debía olvidarte, que tu recuerdo no traía nada bueno, pero nunca supe cómo hacerlo… juro, te juro que lo intenté muchas veces; pero olvidarme de tus caricias, de tus besos, de tu cuerpo sobre el mío perlado de sudor cuando nos demostrábamos físicamente nuestro amor, aquellas palabras que siempre me decías, todos aquellos te amo que repetías, ¿fue todo eso una mentira?, yo no lo creo de ese modo… algo sucedió, porque yo se que tú me amabas, sé que me amabas como yo te amaba a ti… pero algo te hizo cambiar de opinión, algo hizo que olvidaras tu amor y que me dejaras…

Tengo que confesarte que después de que te fuiste me volví una depresiva maniaca, aferrada a tu recuerdo, pero algo me sacó de aquel abismo o más bien alguien… Naruto… el siempre estuvo ahí, desde el momento en que te fuiste, el demostró ser alguien leal, alguien amoroso, alguien que sabe esperar, porque precisamente en la noche en que te fuiste, él me confesó sus sentimientos, me dijo que siempre me había amado, que siempre había esperado que tú me lastimaras para que el pudiera consolarme, que aunque siempre había estado como mi mejor amigo, el quería que fuéramos algo más que eso…

Por eso ahora después de dos años de tu partida, he decidido aceptar su propuesta; ahora no solo será una promesa, será un hecho… te olvidaré… te olvidaré y seré feliz con aquel rubio de hermosa sonrisa y gran perseverancia, aquel al que no le importó todas las veces en que lo rechacé… ahora seré feliz, tal vez sea sin ti, pero creo que me lo merezco…

Ya llevamos dos meses juntos y el ha intentado todo para que sonría, ha hecho tantas cosas, y estoy realmente muy agradecida…

Hoy paseamos por el parque, viendo como todo ha cambiado, viendo los edificios que han sido construidos… bueno, ya todo ha cambiado. La ciudad cada vez está más hermosa, cada vez más grande, Tokio… La ciudad que tú tanto amabas…

No puedo evitar las lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas cada vez que pienso en ti… cada vez que te recuerdo me encierro en mi cuarto y escribo acerca de ti… acerca de todo los momentos que vivimos juntos; pero esta vez es diferente, ahora escribo por última vez en este cuaderno… ya que será la última vez que piense en ti… La última vez que llore por ti…

Recostada sobre mi cama bocabajo, escribiendo en mi diario acerca de ti, escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta.

Me levanté lentamente, acomodé mi cabello, mis ropas, y sequé las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas, no podía dejar que alguien me viera en este estado tan deplorable por haber pensado nuevamente en ti.

Me dirijo a la puerta y al abrirla me llevo una gran sorpresa; Naruto está aquí, junto con mis padres…

En mi rostro se dibujó la sorpresa que sentía, pero intenté mostrar una sonrisa… un tanto fingida; los tres entran en mi departamento, mis padres se sientan en la sala mientras Naruto se acerca a mí y roza levemente mis labios con los suyos, me dirige una sonrisa y se sienta en el sofá enfrente de mi padre; charlan animadamente acerca de negocios, mientras bromea de vez en cuando con mi madre.

Yo los miro, pero por alguna razón me siento fuera de lugar, desvío mi mirada al balcón y puedo notar que es una noche lluviosa… una noche como aquella. Sin previo aviso una lagrima desciende de por mejilla al recordar tu partida, me acerco lentamente al balcón y miro las gotas de lluvia caer con gran ímpetu sobre la ahora iluminada ciudad

Y esas gotas me hacen recordar…

Una vez en la que discutimos por una estupidez, precisamente bajo la lluvia… Como extraño esas peleas tontas que salían de la nada, pero que terminaban con una noche larga y apasionada sobre mí...

Escucho una voz llamándome, es Naruto… me pregunta si esta tarde preparé ramen… como me divierte su obsesión… no come otra cosa que no sea esa sopa…

Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en mis labios al contestarle al rubio que no tenía su comida favorita… su reacción fue graciosa, hizo una mueca extraña y después bufó, haciendo puchero como niño pequeño.

Mi madre me mira, se que sospecha que pienso en ti… pero no me importa… porque ya me prometí que esta sería la última noche que lo haría…

Recuerdos invaden incesantemente mi memoria, todas las veces que estuvimos juntos, todos los momentos…

Siempre fuiste un loco egocéntrico, parecías más un cubito de hielo; me encantaba hacerte enojar, pero me gustaba aun mas contentarte…

Éramos una pareja desastrosa y disfuncional…

Pero así te ame… siempre te amé…

Pero ahora me dedicaré a ser feliz al lado de Naruto… y aunque sea un hombre sumamente perfecto y que todas mis amigas estén celosas de nuestra relación… extraño pelear bajo la lluvia… extraño tu modo tan extraño de amar…

Pero Naruto es un hombre que es respetuoso incluso con mi madre y que se lleva de maravilla con mi padre…

Siempre me abre la puerta del coche y todos los días me dice que soy hermosa, siempre me recuerda que me ama… simplemente es todo lo opuesto a ti…

Y si tal vez estoy demente por preferir un cubito de hielo que a un hombre caballeroso, pero en el corazón no se puede mandar…

Y yo… Te amo Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer historia que publico aqui! si les gusto, porfavor tomense el tiempo de dejarme un RR porfavor ^^ me harian realmente feliz, si me dieran su opinion acerca de mi humilde historia XD**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y por los RR que me dejen (por adelantado ^^) Cuidense mucho y nos continuamos leyendo **

**Matta Ne~* **

**Hayaashi Frydaa **


End file.
